


At times like these, it's obvious

by albuscarfypotter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albuscarfypotter/pseuds/albuscarfypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin as told from the eyes of the other Achievement Hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	At times like these, it's obvious

It’s a testament to how well Geoff knows them that he even notices it at all. To a casual observer, Michael and Gavin act much the same as they always have done. Gavin still takes any opportunity to good naturedly badger and get under feet and generally irritate Michael and Michael still snaps and shouts back on a pretty much daily basis.

But it’s there in the quiet moments when the energy they put into making their videos has ebbed away and everyone is peacefully working on their own projects. The brush of knuckles against an arm, their feet nudged together under the desk, a swift, soft smile when they think no one is observing them. It’s in the easy affection between them when they’re all so tired they’re practically slurring their words.

“See you tomorrow?” Gavin says, tucked unnecessarily closely into Michael’s body for two friends saying goodbye.

Michael smiles, reaches out, ruffles Gavin’s hair. “Of course, idiot.” He somehow makes ‘idiot’ sound like the sweetest of endearments and Gavin grins.

Geoff wonders why they feel the need to keep it secret when he knows for a fact that everyone in the office would be nothing but happy for them. They bicker and insult each other and banter on a daily basis but it’s all just a load of bluster and does nothing to hide their underlying fondness for each other. But for now they clearly want to keep it to themselves so he doesn’t challenge Gavin about it. Gavin, who would surely crumble and blurt in about three second’s flat, any attempts at lying written all over his completely guileless face.

Instead he says nothing and he smiles when he notices their fingers casually interlaced under the cover of the desk.

*

Ray is pretty intelligent. It’s the reason he’s able to pick up games so fast. He’s always been a quick learner. And he notices the subtle shift in much the same way Geoff does. He can’t pinpoint it to an exact moment but he just somehow notices that there reaches a point that even while Michael is screaming “Goddammit, Gavin, you utter piece of shit. I’m actually going to kill you,” it carries none of its usual heat and Gavin just laughs, face scrunched up in a fond smile.

They go drinking together and Ray and Geoff sit opposite the pair of them in a booth and they sink into each other’s personal space in a way that Ray is not even sure they’re aware of. It’s just natural for them to sit close, head’s inclined towards each other and speaking in soft tones that don’t invite anyone else in. Gavin will usually sling an arm around Michael’s shoulders and Michael will shift into the curve of his body, one hand warm and solid on Gavin’s knee.  

Ray is tempted to make a joke about it and he almost does but Geoff catches his eyes and minutely shakes his head. There will be time for jokes later. But at the moment they’re still trying to figure things out. So Ray stands down.

*

Jack is totally oblivious to any changes in behavior  He comes to the office and does what he has to do. He’s fond of Michael and Gavin of course, would bail them out of jail, put them up if their houses flooded, all that shit. But they also irritate the hell out of him on a pretty much daily basis so he chooses to expend as little headspace on those morons as possible. So it’s by pure chance that he finds out about them.

Gavin and Michael are conspicuous only by their combined absence when Jack leaves Ray and Geoff in the office to go and pick up a spare extension cord from supplies. Just before he enters the room he hears a small sound and a muffled thud and is momentarily concerned. He edges the door open and his breath catches in a surprised gasp as his eyes settle on Michael and Gavin.

Michael has Gavin pressed up against the shelves, hand buried in his hair and their mouths firmly pressed together. Gavin is clutching back just as desperately, one arm wrapped around Michael’s waist to keep him close, the other hand cupping his jaw to angle the kiss the way he wants it. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, Jack can tell. There’s a familiarity in the way they move together that screams practiced intimacy. It takes mere seconds for Jack to take all this in before he stumbles quickly backwards out of the room and hurries back to the office.

Geoff glances up at his entrance, noting his empty hands.

“The extension cord, dumbass?”

“Michael and Gavin” is all Jack can say. His brain still hasn’t quite caught up to what he saw. The inference is obvious though, it seems because Ray laughs and Geoff rolls his eyes.

“In the workplace? Really?” Geoff sounds faintly irritated. “All I ask is those shitheads do some work while they’re actually here. And they don’t fuck on my sofa… I really hope they haven’t fucked on my sofa.”

“So…” Jack is still struggling. “This is a thing is it?”

“Apparently” Ray says and turns back to his computer.

Jack processes for a few seconds and then “Huh” he says and sinks down into his own chair. That would explain why Michael seemed to have mellowed in the past few weeks. He was finally getting some.

*

Gavin is edgy. He’s more fidgety than usual, fiddling with things on his desk until he sends a stack of CDs cascading down with clatter and a shout. He immediately jumps up to pick them up, ferreting around and getting in everyone’s way.

“For fuck’s sake, Gavin” Michael roars. “Can’t you sit still for two fucking seconds?”

Gavin frowns. “Please can we just do it now?” he asks and Ray and Geoff immediately glance up, interest painting their features. Jack inclines his head slightly, listening.

Michael glares, huffing out a frustrated breath. “If it means I can actually get some work done in peace, fine!”

“Right” Gavin says. “Um… yes. OK.” Geoff has never seen him so nervous. He’s a pretty laid back guy all round and it takes quite a bit to get him rattled. “Alright, lads, if I could just have your attention for a minute. I…” He pauses again and casts Michael a desperate look.

Michael sighs and stands up too, grabbing Gavin’s hand. On the surface he seems a lot calmer but Geoff can see the tension he’s carrying in his shoulders and the set of his jaw. “What Gavin is  _trying_ to say is…”

“Dude, we know” Ray interrupts. He looks ridiculously amused by the whole thing.

“What?” Michael says, uncomprehending. Gavin shifts closer into his side, squeezing his hand. “You know that…?”

“We know that you and Gavin are totally gay for each other” Ray says. “We’re not blind.”

“I walked in on you two making out” Jack offers after the silence stretches a little bit.

“I…” It’s Michael’s turn to stutter and Gavin is being of no help whatsoever. “And you’re OK with it?”

“Duh” Ray says and slides his headphones back over his ears.

“I only ask that you guys don’t bone in the office” Geoff adds. “We all have to use this space. Let’s just have a bit of respect, ok?”

Gavin flushes and Geoff suspects it’s too late.

*

Ryan is a relatively new member of the team and as such doesn’t really know Michael and Gavin quite as well as the others. He walks into the office on an ordinary Wednesday, ready to set up and do some filming with the guys. He enters to the usual shit storm.

“Really, Gavin? Really!? I swear to God you are completely fucking useless at every single…” Michael yells and then tapers off into uncharacteristic silence. Ryan glances up from where he’s setting up his capture to see Gavin fixing Michael with his imploring patented ‘you can’t hate me ‘cause I’m cute’ look. Usually it’s like water off a duck’s back to Michael. Now though, he softens.

“Idiot” he murmurs and the exasperation is not enough to mask the affection in his voice. He leans over and gently nudges his nose against Gavin’s before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Not completely useless, then?” Gavin quips, flushing slightly and beaming like an idiot.

“Yeah, I’m sure your mouth has  _some_  redeeming qualities” Ray says and Geoff snorts.

Ryan has to speak up. “Am I missing something here?” he asks.

“I don’t know, are you?” Jack raises an eyebrow.

Ryan looks back over at Michael and Gavin. Their attention is back on their respective screens now but their hands are clasped in the middle of their desk in a casually intimate gesture. Ryan smiles.

“I guess not.”


End file.
